From Flying to Falling
by RavenclawGirl29
Summary: Aang and his friends are happy, the world is at peace, Zuko is Firelord, Katara and Suki are pregnant, and the gangs back together for the first time in two years, if something happened to changed that happiness to heartbreak could Aang cope? Sad Kataang
1. Chapter 1

**  
Author's Note:****I know it said that the final episode happened only one year after the pilot, but that didn't seem right to me, they did way to much for only being 365 days, so I changed it to two years :D I know that kind of screws up the date of the Comet, but go with me! that means Zuko is 18, Sokka is 17, Katara is 16, Aang is 14 and Toph is 13. I'm not sure how old Suki was at the beginning so I'm going to say she's 17 too.**

Disclaimer, I don't own Avatar, if I did, Zuko would've had long hair from the start! None of that stupid ponytail business!  
  
Prologue - Separation

Katara sat between Aang and Toph; Zuko, Suki, and Sokka across from them.

"What are we going to do now?" Katara asked. Sokka and Suki exchanged glances, their fingers intertwined. Toph shuffled her feet. Aang bit his lip. Zuko ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I don't know," Aang admitted.

"Me neither," said Suki, "I have to go back to Kyoshi, it's my home..."

"And we should go back to the tribe to be with Dad." Sokka said, looking at his sister.

"My parents..." Toph murmured.

"This isn't fair!" Aang said frustrated. "We're family! We shouldn't have to split up again!"

Katara put her hand on his, "What else can we do?" she asked, softly, "Our people need us."

"And the world needs you here." Zuko added, putting is hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You're right." Aang sighed, "But I'll fly you all home."

"Er..." Toph said, "Maybe you don't want to take me home. Sorry, Aang, but I really don't want my father to kill you."

Aang let out a breath.

"It won't be forever." Katara promised, "Sokka and I just have to help rebuild our tribe, then we'll come back."

"And I'll make sure my parents know I'm old enough to do what I want, I'll come back after they know I'm okay." Toph added.

"I'll visit, too." Suki said looking at Sokka, her purple-grey eyes full of love "I don't want to seperate for long."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- The Southern Water Tribe  
(two years after the defeat of Ozai)

~~~

"Katara!" Sokka's voice yelled. "Aang's here!" Katara dropped the clothes she was folding and ran out of her room, in the clear blue sky she could see the large white bison which she had practically lived on a few years ago make his way down to the ground.

Changes had come over the South Pole since she had found Aang four years ago. It was almost more like the North Pole. Several babies had been born with the ability to bend, and the Northerners were helping to make houses out of the ice and snow, unlike the huts they used to live in. A wall of ice also protected it from outside creatures such as Southern Ice Lions.

Appa landed, Aang sitting on his head, Toph and Suki (make-up and uniform intact) in his saddle. Aang airbended down, Katara ran at him and pulled him into a hug. He was taller now, almost as tall as her, but other then that he didn't look much different, same bald head, same goofy smile.

"Katara!" He said, hugging her back. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too!" she said. "How's it going in the Fire Nation? How's Zuko and Iro?"

"Both good." He told her. "They can't wait to see you."

Katara looked up, Sokka was hugging Suki. Toph slide down and was standing uncertian.

"How can you live here?" She asked, "I can't see a thing with these boots on!" Toph, unlike Aang had changed a bit. Her face was thinner, her body longer. She had her black hair was still up, but not in the same hinged style Katara knew, but pulled out of her face like when they first met. She was wearing a thick coat and black boots. "Where are you anyways?"

"I'll come to you." Katara said detaching herself from Aang and running over to hug her blind friend. "Toph, you look so different."

"Really?" she asked, "Cuz you haven't changed a bit." Everybody laughed.

"Hello, again, Avatar." A new voice said, or rather an old one. "You've brought friends."

"Hello, Kanna." Aang said, bowing to Gran-gran respectfully, "Hello Master Pakku." He bowed to the old teacher.

"Good to see you again, Aang." Said Pakku.

"Who are you're friends, Katara." Gran-Gran asked.

"This is Toph Beifong." Katara said, "She was Aang's earthbending teacher and is probably the best Earthbender in the world."

Toph smiled, "Yeah, probably." She turned towards Gran-Grans voice and bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"And this is Suki." Sokka introduced, "She's the one I go to visit every four months."

"It's good to finally meet the girl that's enchanted my grand son so." Said Gran-Gran. "Come inside, you should rest before you take off again."

Katara took Toph's hand and followed Aang into the main hut. Her father was sitting, talking to Bato and several other men. "Aang," He said rising from his seat, "Toph, Suki it's great to see you all again."

"Good to see you, too, Chief Hakoda." Aang said.

"You've came to take my children away again, I understand?" Hakoda said jokingly.

"That's right." Toph told him, smiling, "It's to cold here."

"Katara, Sokka, help you're friends get settled for the night, then we can have the feast." Hakoda ordered.

"Okay." Sokka said, "Come on, Suki." He took her hand and lead her off. Katara put her hand on Toph's shoulder.

"My room is this way." She said, "Come on Aang."

"It's so weird here." Toph said, "It's not just the fact I can't see, but it seems so open, I can here on for miles."

"It's pretty cool." Aang agreed. Katara rolled her eyes at him.

"This is my room." she said, opening the door for them. She had it locked so only a waterbender could open it, kind of like how earthbenders block their doors.

"Wow, it's really nice." Aang commented.

"Tara! Tara!" A little voice cried. Katara looked behind her, her cousin's daughter, Kayra was running towards them. "Tara, Momma just told me that you going to go away!" Katara picked up the little six-year-old and hugged her.

"Kayra, these are my friends, Aang and Toph." Katara said, "Sokka and I are going to travel with them for a little while."

"Tara," Kayra whispered, "Why is that girl's eyes all glarey?"

"Because I'm blind." Toph said, slightly short-tempered.

"Toph is an Earthbender." Katara explained. "She sees with her feet instead of her eyes."

"Can all Earthbenders do that?"

"Only the really good ones." Katara said, making Toph smile, "and see Toph over there is one of the best."

"Wow." the little girl breathed, "Can I be an Earthbender?"

"Down here there isn't any earth to bend." Toph told her.

"What about you?" Kayra asked Aang, "Are you an Earthbender, too? Can you see with you're feet?"

"I can, but I'm not as good as Toph." Aang said, "Toph was actually my teacher. So was Katara. I can bend all four elements, but I'm best at Airbending."

"Wow." Kayra breathed. "So where are you gonna go when you leave here?"

"We're going back to the Fire Nation." Katara said, "to spend some time with our friend Zuko. Then we're probably going to travel some more, helping people that need help."

"It'll be nice to see Zuko again." Sokka said from the door, he and Suki walked in, "Wow, imagine saying that four years ago."

"It's so different here the Kyoshi." Suki comment, "I never imagined you could make houses out of ice."

"What are you're houses made out of?" Kayra asked.

"Mostly wood." Suki said, "Or clay."

"What's wood?" asked Kayra.

"You'll know when you get older and travel more." Sokka told her. "I came in here to tell you three that the party is going to start soon."

"Okay," Katara said, scooping up Kayra and handing her to Sokka, "We'll be right out."

"I'll go with them, something tells me this is going to get mushy." Toph said, reaching out so Suki could take her hand. As soon as the door was closed Katara turned to look at Aang.

She smiled, "Did I mention how much I missed you?"

"Yeah," He smiled back, his same Aang-ish smile. "I missed you, too." He took a step closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her, his lips were warm and soft despite the cold, harsh air. She rapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

When she broke away after a minute she smiled, "What, the Avatar hasn't found a girlfriend in the two years I've been gone?"

"To be honest there hasn't been much time to date." He said, his cheek red, "Even if I wanted to, the girl I want is here." Katara looked away her face hot. "What about you? No tribe boys wanna date the powerful master?"

Katara laughed, "I've known most of these boys since I was a baby, just because I've went away for two years, doesn't mean I see them differently. If they see me differently then, well, I haven't noticed."

They kissed again, for longer this time. "We should go to the party, considering it is for us."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Aang agreed blushing. They took hands and walked to the center of the village. In the darkening light. A fire was burning in the middle of the center, people were gathered already.

"Over here!" Suki called, Katara looked around to see her, Toph and Sokka already sitting at the High Table. Aang and Katara walked over to join them. "This is amazing." she breathed.

"Wait until the celestial dance." Katara said, "It's so beautiful, you'll feel like you'll never see anything that beautiful in your life."

"My people!" Hakoda called out to the crowd. "Today we celebrate the visiting of the Avatar," He paused as the crowd cheered, "and his honorable friends Toph Beifong and Suki of Kyoshi," more cheers. "We also celebrate 18th birthday of my daughter, Katara." Katara blushed and looked away.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday!" Aang whispered.

"It's not a big deal," she whispered back. "You never told be when your birthday is."

"Tonight we feast and dance to say good-bye to her and her brother, and wish them the best of luck on their journey to the Fire Nation, hoping that they will come back to visit often."

"Sokka, Katara," the crowd chanted, "Sokka, Katara." Music began to play and the tribe began dancing.

"Come on, Aang." said Katara taking his arm, "We have to dance!" She pulled him out into the center of the clearing. He pulled her close and they started dancing around to the music. Out of the corner of her eye Katara saw Sokka and Suki join the dance, even Toph swayed to the music. Suddenly the Southern Lights broke through the air, colorful ribbons of nothingness lit up everything.

**Author's note: ****Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Return to the Fire Nation

~~~

"Are we almost there?" Toph asked, "Everyone else can see how much farther we have except me."

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Aang said. Katara sat on the edge of the saddle, brushing Toph's hair. Sokka and Suki were playing cards. Aang was steering.

"Ouch, Katara that hurts!" Toph complained, as Katara tried to brush out a particularly stubborn snarl. "OW! You're lucky I can't bend up here!"

"I'm almost done." Said Katara, "And it doesn't hurt that bad."

"How do you know?" Toph challenged, "Let me yank at you're skull and see how much it hurts!"

"You've got anger issues." Katara laughed, "Has anyone told you that?"

"Shut up!" Toph growled.

"Maybe if you brushed your hair more then once a year, it wouldn't hurt so bad." Katara said.

"You just wait Katara, as soon as I can bend you're going down."

"Girls and their hair braiding." Sokka said, rolling his eyes. "I hope our daughter won't be like that. My little Kyoshi Warrior." He put his hand gently over Suki's stomach, they recently found out that she was pregnant with Sokka's child.

"What if it's a boy?" Suki asked teasingly.

"In that case he'll be a Southern Water Warrior instead of a Kyoshi Warrior." Suki laughed and kissed Sokka on the cheek.

"There it is!" Aang shouted pointing to the ground, Katara looked over the saddle and saw the Fire Palace looming below. Appa flew lower and lower until he could touch the ground.

Zuko was standing in the shadow of the Palace, waiting for them. Katara jumped off the bison then helped Toph down.

"Aw, land." she said relieved. Then a second later the ground shifted below Katara sending her to the ground hard.

"OUCH!" Katara complained.

"I warned you!" Toph said.

Aang landed next to Katara, then Suki and Sokka.

"Be nice to my fiance." Aang said.

"You guys haven't changed a bit." Zuko's voice said, Katara looked around, the young fire lord was leaning again a wall smiling smugly.

"Zuko." Katara said, hugging her friend. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," Zuko said smiling, "Sokka, Aang." He bowed to each man then hugged Suki and Toph. "Come in, there is someone I want you all to meet."

"Did you find her?" Aang demanded suddenly excited. Zuko smiled but didn't answer.

He lead the group down a hall to a large room, sitting around a table was Iroh, Mai, and a third woman that Katara didn't recognize, she was older, but not as old as Iroh, maybe in her early 40s. She bared resemblance to Zuko and Azula. She looked tired, but happy.

She stood up when the group filed in.

"Everybody," Zuko said, "This is Ursa, my mother." The woman bowed.

"I am honored to finally meet the Avatar and his friends," She said in an rough but calming voice.

"It's an honor to meet you, too." Katara replied, bowing. She noticed Zuko watching her warmly, she knew why, he was afraid it would hit a sore spot that he got his mother back and she didn't, but Katara was truly happy for her friend and gave him a genuine smile, "I'm so happy you reunited with you're mother, Zuko."

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"Come on." said Ursa, "Lets show your friends to there rooms."

**Author's note: ****Sorry for the wait, please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Okay, before you read this, remember this story is marked Tragedy/hurt/comfort and this chapter is the start of that, so if you really really like the happy glowy chapters you might not want to read any farther**

Katara was picking ash berries on the edge of a cliff. Aang and Zuko had to go on a mission to some, she wanted to make a pie for them when they returned.

Suddenly, before she even realized what was going on she found herself pinned against the wall of the cliff.

Several men in tattered earth kingdom clothing surrounded her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here." one said.

"A little firenation girl, wandered to far from home." said another. "Bad choice."

"Wait a second, Han." Said a third man, "Look at her pendent, she's not firenation, she's watertribe."

"Oh, yeah," Han said. "I recognize her, now. She's the girl that travels with the Avatar."

"Bad day to be you, missy." snarled the first man. Katara stared at them frightened, she couldn't bend, she couldn't move, she couldn't even think. Before she even realized what the men were doing there was a sharp, quick pain, then nothing but black.

~~~

Suki was walking with Toph, trying to find Katara, she was supposed to be home over an hour ago. Aang and Zuko would be home soon, it wasn't like her to keep them waiting.

"Oh, no." Toph said suddenly. She grabbed Suki's hand and started running around the corner of the cliff to something that Suki couldn't see.

"What's the matter?" Suki demanded.

"Katara!" Toph said, not explaining or slowing down.

Suki raced faster following Toph's lead, they turned the corner. Suki saw part of Katara's dark red dress sticking out from underneath a pile of rubble.

"NO!" Suki screamed racing over to her friend. Toph sent the rubble off of her, she looked so small and battered, alone underneath the shadow of the cliff. Suki carefully turned her onto her back, her eyes were closed, her mouth half open. Toph gently touched Katara's chest, tears rolling down from her sightless eyes.

"She's gone." Toph whispered, her voice small and defeated, she ran her hand up to the base of Katara's throat then traced her fingers around the necklace. "Someone snapped her neck."

"Who..." Suki started, "Who could do something like this?"

"I don't know," Toph said, "They're long gone by now."

"I can't believe this." Suki whispered, she wiped her eyes with her gloved hand, smearing make-up on her fingers. "I can't believe this could happen."

"We...We have to get her back to the palace." Toph said.

"You go, Sokka's alone there now," Suki told her, "Prepare him for this, I'll follow you."

Suki gently lifted her friend's body off the ground and cradled her in her arms. She was only 18, she was engaged, she had so much in front of her, how could this happen to her? Who could kill her in cold blood like this? It wasn't fair, it wasn't right.

The walk back to the palace was short, even lagging under Katara's weight, the walk was entirely way to short. Sokka was waiting for her.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled, "KATARA!" He ran towards them, "What happened to her? Toph said she was ambushed, is she okay?!"

Suki shook her head, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"NO!" Sokka yelled pulling his sister's body out of Suki's arms. "No! Katara! She can't be dead! She can't be!"

"I'm so sorry, Sokka." Suki said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Aang's home." Toph announced, "What are we going to do?"

"We can't hide it from him." Suki whispered, "Let him come."

Suki held Sokka's shaking shoulders Toph sat next to them on the ground.

"Hello?" Zuko's voice called, "Are you here?"

"Katara?" Aang yelled, "Sokka, Suki?"

"We're in the courtyard." Toph called, her voice tight.

Zuko walked in, a smile on his face that flickered out when he saw the scene in front of him, Aang right behind him.

"What's going on?" Aang asked, pushing past Zuko and falling to his knees beside Katara, "Is she alright?" He put his hand on her heart, tears came to his eyes when he realized there was no beat. Tears flooded his eyes, "WHAT HAPPENED!" He shouted.

"She was attacked by earthbenders." Suki said, suddenly Aang's tattoos began to light up with a blue-white glow, his eyes opened to the same light. Sokka grabbed Suki's arm and pulled her back as wind began to whip around Aang's body. Zuko pulled Toph back. Aang started to rise in the air as dust and wind encircled him.

"What's going on?" Suki asked.

"He's in the Avatar State." Sokka said, yelling over the wind. "It happens when he's feeling a powerful rush of emotions."

"How can we get him out of it?" Suki asked.

"I don't know," Sokka yelled, "Katara's the only one who can face him like this, she's the only one that can talk him down. I don't know if anyone else can."

"Aang!" Suki called, "Aang, listen to me! Katara is dead..."

"How is that supposed to help?" Sokka demanded. Suki waved him off.

"But she loved you and she wouldn't want you to hurt! She would want you to be the Avatar, she would want you to be okay, the world needs you. She would want you to keep going, you know that! She still loves you, she will always love you! She will never leave you, but you have to keep going, you have to keep her alive. You're the only one that can truly keep her love alive."

The wind got worse. Suki hid her face behind Sokka's arm, maybe Katara was the only person that could talk him down. But then the wind got less intense and Aang began lowering. The glowing faded, Sokka ran out and caught his body before he hit the ground.

Suki was right behind him, Toph and Zuko ran over from the other side. Aang looked exhausted, he pulled away from Sokka and buried his face in Katara's body, his chest heaving. "This can't be happening, this isn't fair."

"I know." Whispered Sokka, "I know."

"What happened..." Aang asked, "I mean how did she..."

"Her neck was snapped." Toph murmured, "From what I can tell it happened very quickly, Aang, she probably didn't feel any pain at all."

"But she's still gone." Aang sobbed, "She's still gone."


End file.
